Tajemství ukrytá v myslánce
by Nel-ly Somniatora
Summary: Albus Brumbál měl vždy velkou zásobu vzpomínek, k čemu všemu ale sloužily?


Tajemství ukrytá v myslánce

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Brumbál se vždy pyšnil svými znalostmi. Věděl toho mnohem víc, než kdo jiný a se svými nejtemnějšími tajemstvími se mu svěřil snad každý jeho známý. Stejně jako své vědomosti byl Brumbál hrdý i na svou sbírkou vzpomínek. Měl tu největší a nejrozsáhlejší vzpomínkovou sbírku ze všech a spolu s jeho unikátní myslánkou to bylo i jedno z jeho největších bohatství – kdekdo v kouzelnickém světě by zabíjel, aby se k jeho majetku dostal.

Nestávalo se příliš často, aby tak významný a zaneprázdněný kouzelník, jako by právě on, neměl co na práci. Ale když už se tak stalo, Brumbál si vždy věděl rady – což ostatně nikoho nemohlo překvapovat.

Našel si zábavu věru nevšední, přesto však takovou, jež ho dokázala zaneprázdnit hned na několik hodin a to dokonce i v pokročilém věku. Sám si už nemohl jen tak vyjít ven někam na skleničku, nebo navštívit profesorku McGonagallovou v jejích komnatách. Byl váženou osobností a jako takový si musel udržovat svoji prestiž. Nebyl obyčejným člověkem, přesto zůstával lidskou bytostí s potřebami stejnými, jako měli všichni ostatní.

Řešení bylo nasnadě.

Poprvé se to stalo vlastně náhodou. Třídil si tak vzpomínky a narazil jednu, ještě ze svých studijních let, kdy se – zcela jen pro vědecké účely – poprvé rozhodl seznámit s lidským tělem a to u jiné bytosti. Byla to dívka, jejíž jméno není důležité a byl to zážitek, na který raději nechtěl moc vzpomínat, přesto to bylo něco, co ze své paměti nedokázal a nechtěl vymazat.

Toho dne, kdy po dlouhých letech, sledoval své nezkušené dotyky, horlivé pohyby a poslouchal sténání oné dívky (zdálo se, že to tehdy nakonec doopravdy nehrála), pochopil, jak jednoduché je vyřešit své občasné problémy bez ztráty cenného času.

Albus Brumbál se znovu a ještě s větším rázem pustil do sbírání vzpomínek. Teď již však i pro osobní účely. Jedny z jeho nejoblíbenějších byly vzpomínky mladého Siriuse Blacka, od nějž je získal během jeho uvěznění v Azkabanu. Tehdy nepřemýšlel nad morálkou nebo etikou, prostě šel, udělal a odešel – ostatně už v Bradavicích byl Sirius Black považován za casonovu a zkušeného svůdníka, který se nikdy nebál experimentů.

Se vzpomínkami Siriuse Blacka zažil dlouhé chvíle rozkoše, během nichž nikdy nepomyslel na možnost, podívat se i dál a prozkoumat pravdu o smrti rodičů Harryho Pottera. Až později si uvědomil, jaká to byla chyba, ale to už bylo pozdě a on prostě nedokázal litovat svých činů.

Brzy mu však přestávaly Blackovy vzpomínky stačit. Ostatně – v rybníku bylo přeci tolik různorodých ryb a Albusovi netrvalo dlouho zjistit, po čem jeho srdce (a jiné partie jeho těla) touží. A tak hledal dál a po čase znovu našel uspokojení, tentokrát ve vzpomínkách zhrouceného mladého muže, který ho přišel žádat o pomoc a byl donucen se mu zcela otevřít.

Severu Snape byl pravým opakem SIriuse Blacka. Nebyl pohledný, neměl žádné zkušenosti a ve své podstatě byl velice stydlivý, plachý a co se týče intimnosti i konzervativní, přesto neměl na výběr a jako jeden z nejmladších Smrtijedů – a zároveň nečistokrevný nevýznamný kouzelník – se stával častým terčem svých společníků. Především jednoho, vysokého blonďatého lorda s neuvěřitelně pevnou zadnicí…

Teprve ve Snapeových vzpomínkách Brumbál našel to, co hledal. Mladý muž, skoro ještě chlapec, klečící na kolenou před smečkou zuřivých, nadržených Smrtijedů… bylo to zvrácené a zvrhlé, naprosto nehodné muže, jakým Albus byl, přesto… a přesto mu docházel dech a bušilo srdce, když se alespoň na pohled stával součástí těch scén. A sám sobě často dodával, když ho přeci jen přepadly pocity studu a zoufalství, že Snapeovi se to nakonec často líbilo víc, než by kdy sám připustil.

A pak nastoupil do Bradavic Harry Potter a Brumbál se musel, chtě nechtě, začít soustředit na ožehavější témata, než hledání nových vzpomínek do své sbírky. Často se v myšlenkách věnoval onomu malému černovlasému chlapci s lahvově zelenýma očima, zatímco Harry Potter rostl v muže, kterého Albus nemohl nic jiného, než milovat.

Pozoroval změny jeho těla během dospívání takřka s otcovskou láskou, hlídal jeho sny a klidnil noční můry. A během těch nocí, kdy se třeba i zdálky věnoval tomuto chlapci, začal poznávat, po čem jeho mladé nezkušené srdce touží – avšak Harry Potter, jak se zdálo, měl skrz na skrz čistou duši a svá nejtajnější přání se, snad nevědomky, rozhodl ignorovat.

Začátkem Harryho šestého ročníku se Albus rozhodl. Už tak musel Harry a jeho přátelé dostat nějaké to dědictví, aby mladík dokázal to, v čem on sám kdysi sehnal a dnes pevně věřil, že mladý Potter má naději.

Pokud přežije… pokud přežije, jeho život se uklidní a Harry konečně bude mít šanci najít si svoji cestu ke štěstí, ale toho dosáhne jen tím, že nebude potlačovat své pravé já. Pokud Harry Potter přežije, dostane něco víc, než jen indicie k nalezení voálů. Pokud Harry Potter přežije, dostane to nejcennější, co Brumbál kdy vlastnil – klíč k jeho myslíce a sbírce vzpomínek. A Albus pevně věřil, že Harry v nich najde to, co ho dovede ke štěstí, protože tím největším, čeho si Albus vedle lásky vždy vážil, byly znalosti a vědomosti – a některé z nich mu nastínily pravou podstatu duše jednoho černovlasého chlapce a také blonďáka s ostrými rysy. Aby oba dva nakonec došli štěstí.


End file.
